1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to can crushing devices. More specifically, this invention relates to hand operated devices designed to crush cans, such as beverage cans and the like in a vertical direction thus reducing their volume and allowing the sale or presentation of the same to various metal reclaiming stations for recycle of our natural resources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many can crushing devices have been devised over the history of the prior art. Most of the original hand operated devices crushed beverage cans and the like from the side as is typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,659 by Mc Carten. Side crushing was required in hand operated devices because less pressure was required to cause the can to collapse. The stronger top and bottom of said cans would merely fold in half but would create more bulk at the ends of said can. The air inside such cans was released without restruction through the standard opening in the can minimizing any necessity for greater pressure to compress the air. The result however, is a crushed can often having exposed sharp edges due to the fracture of the top of the can when folded as illustrated in FIG. 6 of Mc Carten. In addition to them being dangerous to handle, such crushed cans do not stack well because the ends are not compacted to the same volume as the center of said cans. Thus, the storage volume is governed solely by the thickness of the ends of the cans and much wasted space results when such cans are stored.
However, when vertical crushing is attempted -- so as to provide a more compact end result, i.e., less wasted volume -- the device for crushing said can itself traps air inside thus requiring an extreme amount of pressure to compress the same. Further, the can structure in the vertical direction is extremely strong and requires great pressure to compress the same.
Such vertical compression devices are typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,587 by Wharton. Due to the great pressure required, such devices are quite bulky and complicated in design. The Wharton device for example slits the can then contains the can within a cylindrical structure so that when the same is crushed the dangerous sharp edges created thereby are minimized by being folded inward somewhat.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a can crushing device which crushes the can in such a manner so as to eliminate exposed sharp edges.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a hand operated can crushing device which requires minimal pressure and can be safely operated by children.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a means for crushing cans which allows the air contained therein to escape without slitting or puncturing the can.
It is a final object of this invention to provide a structurally lightweight, economical, uncomplicated can crushing apparatus.